Avgas (aviation gasoline), is an aviation fuel used in spark-ignited internal-combustion engines to propel aircraft. Avgas is distinguished from mogas (motor gasoline), which is the everyday gasoline used in cars and some non-commercial light aircraft. Unlike mogas, which has been formulated since the 1970s to allow the use of 3-way catalytic converters for pollution reduction, avgas contains tetraethyl lead (TEL), a non-biodegradable toxic substance used to prevent engine knocking (detonation).
Aviation gasoline fuels currently contain the additive tetraethyl lead (TEL), in amounts up to 0.53 mL/L or 0.56 g/L which is the limit allowed by the most widely used aviation gasoline specification 100 Low Lead (100LL). The lead is required to meet the high octane demands of aviation piston engines: the 100LL specification ASTM D910 demands a minimum motor octane number (MON) of 99.6, in contrast to the EN 228 specification for European motor gasoline which stipulates a minimum MON of 85 or United States motor gasoline which require unleaded fuel minimum octane rating (R+M)/2 of 87.
Aviation fuel is a product which has been developed with care and subjected to strict regulations for aeronautical application. Thus aviation fuels must satisfy precise physico-chemical characteristics, defined by international specifications such as ASTM D910 specified by Federal Aviation Administration (FAA). Automotive gasoline is not a fully viable replacement for avgas in many aircraft, because many high-performance and/or turbocharged airplane engines require 100 octane fuel (MON of 99.6) and modifications are necessary in order to use lower-octane fuel. Automotive gasoline can vaporize in fuel lines causing a vapor lock (a bubble in the line) or fuel pump cavitation, starving the engine of fuel. Vapor lock typically occurs in fuel systems where a mechanically-driven fuel pump mounted on the engine draws fuel from a tank mounted lower than the pump. The reduced pressure in the line can cause the more volatile components in automotive gasoline to flash into vapor, forming bubbles in the fuel line and interrupting fuel flow.
The ASTM D910 specification does not include all gasoline satisfactory for reciprocating aviation engines, but rather, defines the following specific types of aviation gasoline for civil use: Grade 80; Grade 91; Grade 100; and Grade 100LL. Grade 100 and Grade 100LL are considered High Octane Aviation Gasoline to meet the requirement of modern demanding aviation engines. In addition to MON, the D910 specification for Avgas have the following requirements: density; distillation (initial and final boiling points, fuel evaporated, evaporated temperatures T10, T40, T90, T10+T50); recovery, residue, and loss volume; vapor pressure; freezing point; sulfur content; net heat of combustion; copper strip corrosion; oxidation stability (potential gum and lead precipitate); volume change during water reaction; and electrical conductivity. Avgas fuel is typically tested for its properties using ASTM tests:
Motor Octane Number: ASTM D2700
Aviation Lean Rating: ASTM D2700
Performance Number (Super-Charge): ASTM D909
Tetraethyl Lead Content: ASTM D5059 or ASTM D3341
Color: ASTM D2392
Density: ASTM D4052 or ASTM D1298
Distillation: ASTM D86
Vapor Pressure: ASTM D5191 or ASTM D323 or ASTM D5190
Freezing Point: ASTM D2386
Sulfur: ASTM D2622 or ASTM D1266
Net Heat of Combustion (NHC): ASTM D3338 or ASTM D4529 or ASTM D4809
Copper Corrosion: ASTM D130
Oxidation Stability—Potential Gum: ASTM D873
Oxidation Stability—Lead Precipitate: ASTM D873
Water Reaction—Volume change: ASTM D1094
Electrical Conductivity: ASTM D2624
Aviation fuels must have a low vapor pressure in order to avoid problems of vaporization (vapor lock) at low pressures encountered at altitude and for obvious safety reasons. But the vapor pressure must be high enough to ensure that the engine starts easily. The Reid Vapor pressure (RVP) should be in the range of 38 kPa to 49 kPA. The final distillation point must be fairly low in order to limit the formations of deposits and their harmful consequences (power losses, impaired cooling). These fuels must also possess a sufficient Net Heat of Combustion (NHC) to ensure adequate range of the aircraft. Moreover, as aviation fuels are used in engines providing good performance and frequently operating with a high load, i.e. under conditions close to knocking, this type of fuel is expected to have a very good resistance to spontaneous combustion.
Moreover, for aviation fuel two characteristics are determined which are comparable to octane numbers: one, the MON or motor octane number, relating to operating with a slightly lean mixture (cruising power), the other, the Octane rating. Performance Number or PN, relating to use with a distinctly richer mixture (take-off). With the objective of guaranteeing high octane requirements, at the aviation fuel production stage, an organic lead compound, and more particularly tetraethyllead (TEL), is generally added. Without the TEL added, the MON is typically around 91. As noted above ASTM D910, 100 octane aviation fuel requires a minimum motor octane number (MON) of 99.6. The distillation profile of the high octane unleaded aviation fuel composition should have a T10 of maximum 75° C., T40 of minimum 75° C., T50 of maximum 105° C., and T90 of maximum 135° C.
As in the case of fuels for land vehicles, administrations are tending to lower the lead content, or even to ban this additive, due to it being harmful to health and the environment. Thus, the elimination of lead from the aviation fuel composition is becoming an objective.